


Fluidity

by tylerrjoseph



Series: joshler first times [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Boyfriends, College, Grinding, M/M, Sorry Josh, josh doesnt get off lmao, virgin tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerrjoseph/pseuds/tylerrjoseph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Tyler take things slow. They make out and grind like embarrassing high school students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluidity

Tyler and Josh had met the summer before college. They were both friends of friends ("You two have so much in common!" "I don't know if he likes guys but he might!" "He's so sweet you'll get on so well!") but really hit it off when they bumped into each other in the bathroom at a Kanye concert. A couple weeks later they're dating ("Told you he liked guys!") and a couple weeks later they're at the point where this story takes part.

The youngest of the two by a few months, Tyler, would not describe himself as 'prudish' but was very cautious when it came to sex. So cautious that he had only kissed one other girl in all of his high school experience. Josh would call it religious guilt in the oncoming weeks and Tyler would deny and feel, well, guilty.

Regardless of his opinions about why Tyler felt a certain way, Josh respected his boundaries completely and utterly. 

"Are you okay?" Josh asked his boyfriend who looked up at him with a flushed face.

"We're just making out, Josh," Tyler giggled, a little bit embarrassed Josh asked.

They were sitting next to each other on Tyler's bed in Tyler's dorm. His dorm mate didn't mind Tyler and Josh because they never fucked if Josh stayed the night (or, ever) and Tyler would barely kiss someone with an audience anyway so they only really fooled around like this when his dorm mate was gone ("I really don't mind, man. The gay thing doesn't weird me out. You can kiss your boyfriend in front of me".)

"I know," Josh mumbled, pouting slightly as he ran his thumb over Ty's cheek. "I just want to know my boyfriend is okay."

Tyler smiled gratefully before nodding silently. "You want to sit on my lap?" Josh was still pulling the same pout but a grin was showing through.

Josh couldn't help but grin fully when Tyler nodded again, sitting back so that Tyler could sit facing him on his thighs, his hands automatically reaching to hold his waist.

Tyler was the one to initiate the next kiss, holding Josh's cheeks as he pressed their lips together. It amazed Tyler how the two almost melted together so easily. He thought of when they both admitted feelings for each other. ("I'm not gay.") It was scary for both of them. Straight boy and boy who tried so hard to be straight. Tyler guessed that's why he and Josh got on so well. Josh inspired acceptance of the idea that identities are complex and are not concrete. 

Soon, Josh and Tyler's clothed hips were moving against each other. It always happened like this. Kiss. Lap. Grind. Stop when Tyler got uncomfortable. Josh didn't mind, it was Tyler who got mad at himself. This time, however, Tyler was too wrapped up in thoughts about sexuality and fluidity and them that he forgot about the last step.

Lips and teeth were moving over skin; jaws, necks, ears even. Red that would soon turn to purple to green to yellow. Hands holding hips as they moved together (fluidity, Tyler thought). Breathing either non-existent or going a mile a minute. Fists gripping shirts and "Josh, Josh, Josh".

"Baby, ar-" Josh was cut off by a series of "Fuck, fuck, fuck"s and Tyler's hips stopping before jolting slightly.

Almost immediately, Ty hid his now red face in the crook of Josh's neck, hips still moving slowly against Josh's. 

Josh held back chuckles as he rubbed Tyler's back in circles. "Hey, baby, did you-?"

Tyler nodded into his neck.

"Are you okay?"

Tyler nodded again before pressing a kiss against Josh's neck. Josh could feel his smile.

Ty sat up to face him before glancing between them. "I'm sorry that you- About your- If you want, you - or I - could keep -" 

"I'm fine sweetie" Josh chuckled. "It's not a big deal."

**Author's Note:**

> just so yall know my tumblr is daymanny


End file.
